The ear canal 10, as illustrated in FIGS. 1, 6 and 8, is generally narrow and tortuous, and is approximately 26 millimeters (mm) long from the canal aperture 11 to the tympanic membrane 15 (eardrum). The lateral part of the ear canal 10 is referred to as the cartilaginous region 12 due to the underlying cartilaginous tissue 16 beneath the skin. The medial part, proximal to the tympanic membrane 15, is relatively rigid and referred to as the bony region 13 due to the underlying bone tissue 17. A characteristic first bend occurs roughly at the aperture 11 (FIG. 1) of the ear canal 10. The concha cavity 5 is just outside the ear canal 10 behind a tragus 3 of the ear. A second characteristic bend occurs roughly at the bony-cartilaginous junction 8 and separates the cartilaginous region 12 and the bony region 13. The two bends inside the ear canal 10 define a characteristic “S” shape. Just outside the ear canal 10 is the concha cavity 5, which is hidden behind the tragus 3. The ear canal 10 and concha cavity 5 are generally hidden from view from the front and side by the presence of the tragus 3, and also hidden from the back by the presence of the pinna (also referred to as auricle). Therefore, placement of a hearing device inside the concha cavity 5 and into the ear canal 10 is highly advantageous for highly inconspicuous wear. The dimensions and contours of the ear canal 10 vary significantly among individuals.
Placement of a canal hearing device inside the ear can be challenging due to difficulty in access and manipulation of a miniature canal device, particularly when intended for placement inside the ear canal 10 for achieving various advantages including reduction of the acoustic occlusion effect, improved energy efficiency, reduced distortion, reduced receiver (speaker) vibrations, and improved high frequency response. A well-known advantage of ear canal 10 placement is also aesthetics as many hearing-impaired individuals refuse to wear visible hearing devices such as in-the-ear (ITE) or behind-the-ear (BTE) types.
A canal hearing device can be inserted entirely or partially inside the ear canal. In the context of this application, any hearing device inserted inside the ear canal, whether partially or completely, may be referred to as a canal hearing device. This includes what is known in the hearing aid industry as Completely-In-The-Canal (CIC) and In-The-Canal (ITC) types.
Switches placed on canal hearing devices are generally difficult to reach or activate. These switches may be cumbersome if not impossible for those with dexterity limitations. Switches for hearing devices are generally implemented for larger hearing devices such as BTEs and ITEs for access and manual manipulation to deal with dexterity limitations.
Current hearing devices include wireless capabilities to receive transmit a variety of signals. The signals may include telephony audio, consumer electronics audio, and/or programming signals. In some examples, hearing devices connect to a computing device such as a mobile device or a personal computer to receive the wireless signals. In some examples, wireless hearing devices connect with an intermediary device that receives wireless signals from a source device external to the hearing device and re-transmits or relays the signal to the hearing device in proximity to the intermediary device.